The Scepter's Secret/Chapter 2
Chapter 2 As the boat docked, Link felt it hard not to go explor the island. He ahd never left Keylope Island before. He helped unload a few boxes and then he and Willend went into the town. Every where they went, Link couldn't help wondering what might be down each path and behind each door. They reached a small building. The window were boarded up, the wood appeared to be roting, and the door looked as if a good slam would knock it off its hinges. When they walked in Link was suprised. Right in front of the was a wall. Nothing more. Willend walked to the end and tapped what sounded like a code on the wall. He waited a moment then pushed hard on the wall. To Link's amazment, the wall slid away. Willend stepped back and motioned for Link to enter. He walked in and was stunded. The room was decorated like a palace. The was a soft carpet and rich draps on the wall. There were cushions around the room, a small but fancy table with three chairs, and a small door at the back which appeared to lead to a bed room. A young girl entered from the door. She had long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her long pink dress was beautiful as well. "Hello Willend. Who is your friend?" "This is Link. He has joined us." Zleda turned to Link and smiled. "So, how old are you?" "15." "Me too. I am glad you have joined us. Please, have a seat." Link smiled at Zelda. She was sweet and kind. He could tell. She had a sweet pet bird. He smiled at her. Was it possible they could be friends? Link sat at the table. Across from him Zelda was looking at a pendent she wore around her neck. Willend was getting the boxes. Link was telling Zelda all the stories he had been told when he was little. Stories about brave heros who saved the day. Link was surprised that Zelda enjoyed the stories as much as she did. When he finished, Zelda asked him a question. "Have you ever heard of the Scepter of Time?" Link thought for a moment, then shook his head. "It was once owned by my ancestors in Hyrule. It can open a time gate to allow passenge through time. Only those in possesion of the Scepter may pass through." Zelda pulled off the pendent and placed it on the table. "This pendent allows the wearer passage through the time gate. It has been passed down through my family." She passes it to Link. The triforce symbal was on it. Link handed it back to Zelda. "Would you like to see the Scepter?" "Of course I would!" Link replied. "I'll ask Willend when he gets back if it's safe for me to go out." Link was puzzeld by the fact that Zelda could not be seen by any one. But the excitment of getting to see the Scepter of Time filled his thoughts as they awaited Willend's return.